


Миссия невыполнима

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Magic, Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: Для проведения ритуала оставалось лишь добыть волос единорога… Как могла такая простая задача оказаться совершенно невыполнимой?
Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020097
Kudos: 1





	Миссия невыполнима

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mission Impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724572) by Dizzo. 



_Коллаж: Green_Eyed2020_

– Прочитай еще раз, Сэм – должен быть какой-то другой путь.

Сэм устало покачал головой.

– Дин, я прочел все книги, и везде сказано, что есть только один способ поймать единорога. 

На лице Дина появилось сосредоточенно-хмурое выражение, какое бывает у человека, страдающего запором. 

– Нет… они все ошибаются. ДОЛЖЕН быть другой способ.

– А я тебе говорю, что его нет, – простонал Сэм, закрывая книгу. – Единороги – существа нежные, их привлекает чистота, и поймать их может только девственник.

– Что ж, теперь и мы можем сдаться, – вздохнул Дин. – Не знаю, как ты, а я те времена даже вспомнить не могу.

* * *


End file.
